Uchiha's Greatest Weakness
by ClareTurner
Summary: Based on the current manga, this is just a little theory/story idea I have been thinking about. SasuSaku, NaruHina, and a little bit of FugaMiko Fugaku and Mikoto
1. Chapter 1

Uchiha's Secret Weakness

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. I am up-to-date with the manga and read it every week when a new one comes in. So if you are not there may be a lot of spoilers.

AN: This is an idea that I had recently because of the events of the manga. This is a theory I thought of that I have decided to put into words. Please enjoy this one shot.

Sasuke Uchiha was traveling with Suigetsu, Juugo, and the newly resurrected Orocimaru to talk to someone about what to do next. After he spoke to his former resurrected elder brother, Sasuke was confused. At first all he wanted was revenge for what Kohoha had done to him but after hearing the story in Itachi's words he was having second thoughts. Was he really taking revenge on the right people? He resurrected Orocimaru temporarily only because he needed him to temporarily resurrect his family. It didn't matter who but he needed to learn the truth.

When they arrived at their destination, Sasuke entered the abandoned complex with Orocimaru alone. If the snake did anything funny he would kill him instantly. He walked in and allowed him to resurrect the member of his clan. It was at random and it was someone who was close to Sasuke. When the smoke cleared Sasuke was surprised to see his mother.

Mikoto Uchiha was smiling at him as if nothing different had happened. As if she had never left him.

"Hello Sasuke." She said to him holding out her arms to embrace him. Sasuke couldn't take it and just hugged her tight. Even though this would only last minutes he never wanted to let go.

"Sasuke…" Mikoto said softly. "Please… I don't like seeing you like this."

"But mother… I… I need to take revenge on you all… Konoha…"

"It wasn't Konoha as a whole Sasuke. Tobi failed to explain that Danzo was the only one who was to blame. The Hokage did try to make a deal with your father but he was too stubborn. Danzo thought it was taking too long so he took action. Tobi is not what you think he is."

"What…what do you mean?" he asked her with tears in her eyes.

"Tobi is actually Obito Uchiha. None of us know how he survived but…"

"But… Nii-san… from what I remembered… he looked up to him…"

"That is true… but… Itachi did not know that he succumbed to the curse of our clan." Mikoto said seriously.

"Curse?" Sasuke asked backing up. "What do you mean?"

"We have a curse on our clan. It can happen once, twice, or three times. It can be broken with only one simple thing…which is also our biggest weakness…"

"What is that mother?"

Mikoto smiled at her son. "Son, why do you think you were able to finally beat Itachi even though you have not done so before? Why do you think he was never able to kill you?"

"He died because he was sick. And he was not able to kill me because…"

"Because he loved you. That is our greatest weakness." She explained.

Sasuke was confused and stared at his mother. "What…what do you mean?"

"Sasuke… our greatest weakness in our clan is that of love. Your father even succumbed to this weakness. Itachi and he knew the only way he could kill us was as long as I was with him. I insisted on joining in on the meetings your father had with Itachi so he would not kill your brother. You were safe because he loved you. Obito was no different. He loved Rin, the girl in his and your sensei's team, and watched her die in front of him while Kakashi escaped. Obito lost the one he loved.

"This loss turned him into what he is today. Emotionless, malicious, and manipulating. You remember how you were when you found the truth of your brother?" She asked finally.

"Um…actually…not really… It all…seems like a…blur now.."

"That is all part of the curse. It is only broken by our weakness. Itachi's love for you temporarily broke the curse in order for you to see clearly. Now that you're here I must ask you a question. When you were in team 7, did you ever realize you could concentrate with a certain person around? That you could not look her in the eye when you had to say something harsh?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. This was true but what did this have to do with anything.

"I take that as a yes." Mikoto smiled at her son. "The reason you are still not fargone… is because you have a reason to live." She explained.

"Reason…to live?" he asked confused.

"As I said… our greatest weakness is also our greatest strength. If someone we love still lives in this world… we will keep on living body, mind, and soul. If we lose the ones we love we lose our minds and that does not make us complete. That is why Obito, and now Madara who was resurrected because of Kabuto's jutsu, are not complete. Your friend Naruto, the eight-tails, Kakashi, and Gai-sensei are fighting them and the former tailed beasts right now… However I fear that even they cannot defeat them. The only way to defeat them… is if a complete Uchiha is to help them." His mother finished.

Sasuke stared at his mother with tears in his eyes. This was true. He did have something…someone to live for…

Mikoto hugged Sasuke and kissed him one last time before the jutsu ended. Sasuke closed his eyes trying to regain his composure as the snake in the background started cackling.

"Ku ku ku… At least now I know your weakness Sasuke-kun…" he said maliciously. Sasuke then glared angrily at the snake as black flames came out of his sharingan. He wanted to get rid of Orocimaru once and for all. He glared as he screamed while being burnt to death. Suigetsu and Juugo ran in after hearing the screams and stared at Sasuke. When Orocimaru was dead he closed his eyes and went back to normal. When he looked over he was surprised to find Hinata, Kiba, Shino…and Sakura.

"What are you all doing here?" he asked calmly turning his head away from them.

Sakura looked at him. "Your not attacking us now?"

"What does it look like Sakura?" he asked somewhat calm but not looking at her. He couldn't let her see him like this.

Sasuke-kun…what's going on…"

"Where's Naruto?" he asked quickly.

"I…I'm not going to tell you if your gonna…"

"I NEED TO HELP HIM FIGHT OBITO AND MADARA NOW TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" he yelled still not looking at them. Little did he know Hinata had activated her byakugan and saw his tears.

"I…I'll help…" she said timidly as always.

"Hinata! What are you gonna help Uchiha for? He's supposed to be…"

"Shut up Kiba! He's telling the truth! If he can help Naruto-kun and make sure he stays alive than I'm going to help him. But Sasuke-kun…you have to promise me you'll make sure he stays alive!" she yelled.

"I promise." Sasuke said calmly.

Sasuke walked off and meant for Hinata to come. The rest followed but when Sakura moved he stopped.

"Sakura…go home…or help someone else…" he said calmly.

"What…why?" she demanded.

"Sakura…please…just…stay out of this one…" he pleaded finally turning around. The rest of the group gasped at his tear-stained face.

Sakura was in shock, but did not back down. "Then tell me why I have to stay behind!"

"How about I promise to tell you after I help them defeat the enemy." He said turning back around.

Sakura sighed. "Fine." She said.

Kiba decided to stay with Sakura in case another enemy appeared.

Sasuke led his and Hinata's remaining group to where Hinata found Naruto. In the nick of time, Sasuke uses Susanoo to save Naruto from a blow that would have otherwise killed him.

"What…Sasuke?" Naruto asked confused. Kakashi was staring as well.

"I thought you…"

"My mind is clear now… I changed back to the side I never should have left… besides dobe… doesn't the hero always show up at the last minute?" he added with a smirk to his best friend.

Naruto smiled happy to have Sasuke back.

"So…I see your curse has ceased." Obito seethed.

"I guess so. I no longer have you putting thoughts into my head Obito… I want my final revenge against you and Madara. My brother looked up to you because of you wanted peace."

Obito grinned an evil grin. "did your brother tell you who I really am thanks to Kabuto's jutsu?"

"No… my mother did." He glared as he attacked Obito with his Sasanoo. The battle raged for a few rounds and Sasuke was a big boost to Naruto's cause…until someone broke through…  
Sakura was standing there yelling in to get their attention.

"Sakura I told you to stay away!" Sasuke yelled frantically. He did not notice but the elder Uchihas looking at this display smirking.

"I was but I have to relay a message." She yelled at him. "Tsunade-sama…she…. She's dead… but… she wanted me to tell Naruto one last thing. She's chosen the true sixth Hokage… Naruto Uzumaki."

The two of them stood in shock neither Sasuke nor Naruto could believe what they just heard. Madara took this opportunity to test his theory. He attacked Sakura and Sasuke was the first to react.

"NO!" he yelled running and summoning Sasanoo and used him to slice Madara's head off before he could do anything. He stood in front of a shocked Sakura who stared at Sasuke.

_Why is he defending me?_ Sakura thought.

Sasuke said nothing as Sasanoo protected the two of them.

Naruto stood not only in the shock that his dream was finally fulfilled and he was now Hokage, but also because Sasuke had singlehandedly beheaded Madara…and was protecting Sakura. That is when it hit him; all those times when he was part of team 7, all those times he got distracted, or got unnaturally quiet around Sakura, or even the fact that Sasuke argued with Naruto when Sakura was around more than any other time… right down to the fact that he said "I don't want to lose the ones who are precious to me again" when they were fighting Gaara and he was not able to save Sakura and asked Naruto to do it for him… It finally clicked. Sasuke loved Sakura… Something in Naruto's gut twinges when he thought of this. All this time he had been chasing after Sakura… Sasuke had returned her love.

Suddenly Obito started smiling. It was a horrible, evil smile. "So…that is the reason you've break through the curse. I thought you broke all your ties but I guess you didn't. There was one tie that strived you wasn't there? One that made you weak in battle so you wanted her to be out of your way…"

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke said glaring with his sharingan. "Sakura…please go…" he told her softly. He didn't want her to hear this. He wanted to tell her himself… in private…

"Sasuke…what is going on? Why won't you tell me…"

"I'll tell you after this battle is over don't you get it? I promised I'd tell you for a reason now please let me help our new Hokage defeat Obito." He said calmly looking at her for a change with sad eyes.

Sakura looked at him with her eyes wide. Did he actually care about her?

Just then as Sasuke was distracted Obito attacked Sasuke and pinned him to a tree making him spat out blood.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled running to him but Naruto stopped her.

"Stop Sakura-chan… It…will just make the situation worse…"he said holding her back.

"N…Naruto?" she asked. She was confused. Why was he doing this?

"Just…wait outside alright?" Naruto said sadly. Just then one of the tailed beasts attacked them knocking Naruto out of the way and pinning Sakura to a tree.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled. "LET HER GO!" he yelled in a dark tone to Obito who was still pinning him.

"No… I told you once before…if you betrayed me I'd kill you…"

"THEN WHY KILL HER? SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!?"

"Because, If it wasn't for her you would be fighting on my side. If I kill her I can kill you."

"WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU COME TO THAT CONCLUSION?! IF SHE DIES I'LL GO ON ANOTHER REVENGE STREAK AND KILL YOU!" He yelled.

Sakura blinked. Why would he do all that for her?

Obito grinned. "Yes…but then there would be nothing left for you am I right? After she's dead and after I'm dead you will be alone. The lone Uchiha of our clan. Without her you wouldn't want to rebuild…would you?"

Sakura's eyes widened. Rebuild? Surely that couldn't mean what she thought it meant…could it? No…he never showed any affection to her. Never. How could this…How could he… love her?

Meanwhile, Hinata rushed over to Naruto.

"Are…you alright Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"Um…yea…" he said angrily. He looked at Hinata who was giving him some special medicine that she created. It helped replenish Chakra and heal minor wounds. He smiled at her, took the medicine and (before Hinata knew what was happening) kissed Hinata on the lips. Hinata was beat red and felt faint but she tired to fight it.

"I'm sorry that I never knew how you felt about me… but… when we get back I want to go on a date with you…" he said with one of his grins.

"Um..um….um…" Hinata studdered. Naruto then smiled and kissed her forehead accepting that as a 'yes.'

"Alright." Naruto said standing up. "Now you have to help get Sakura out of here. I need to protect the both of you."

Naruto was frowning though. "We can talk after this alright?"

Hinata was still blushing but nodded. She activated her Byakugan to try and figure out how to stop the attack on Sakura. She found the pressure points, attacked and got Sakura out.

"RUN!" Sasuke yelled over to Sakura as Obito advanced and Sasuke fell to the ground. This time something different happened. Kakashi tackled Obito to the ground away from everyone else. He held him in a special body lock.

"Run…" he said sadly he then revealed a bomb. It was big enough to kill everyone within a mile radius. "All of you…just go."

"But…Kakashi…sensei…" Sasuke said. He didn't understand. He knew what Kakashi wanted but it was suicide… If Naruto and he both attacked him with Chidori and Rasengan… Kakashi would die too from the impact…

"I lived my life and I'd rather die with my best friend who strived me." He yelled. "If there is no way to bring him back I want you three to move on. Your dreams of the future have all been realized. I'm proud of all three of you. Now go. You have one minute to get the hell out of here."

Sakura protested but Sasuke grabbed her and ran out of the vicinity. Naruto ran hand in hand with Hinata while the rest (including an overdramatically crying Gai-sensei.)

About a minute later the bomb detonated and destroyed the entire area. Sakura tried to run and get Kakashi but Sasuke held her back and hugged her comfortingly.

"It's too late Sakura…he's…gone." Sasuke said in a calming voice not letting Sakura see his own tears.

Naruto looked at them all and held onto Hinata close with his own tears forming.

"This is how you felt isn't it?" he whispered.

"Wha…what?" she asked.

"Whenever… I got close to Sakura-chan…" He said looking sad. "This must be how you felt… when I only thought she was the only girl who'd ever love me… When I tried and tried to go on dates with her… to be close to her… This is the pain you must have felt."

Hinata smiled sadly and hugged Naruto. "It's ok… I never hated you for it. Don't worry about it."

"No… it's not fair… I knew Sasuke loved her… I think I always have… " Naruto said looking down. "I should have thought about others… about why you were always blushed and stuttered around me… I should have realized you loved me… I thought that no one ever could…"

Hinata said nothing but hugged him tight.

Sasuke didn't want to let Sakura go. He had her back and never wanted her to be taken away from him again. However soon he and she were surrounded by angry ninja.

"Hey…" Naruto said going to stop them. "Leave him alone!"

"But… Naruto…" Sai, one of the ninja, said to him. "He's a criminal."

"Not anymore. Granny's dead… and…before she died she decided who will succeed her as the true sixth Hokage. And… She chose me!" he said determined as always.

The group stared in shock. Naruto has done it. He had achieved what he had always wanted. He had become Hokage.

"Sasuke helped me defeat Madara and Obito Uchiha; the last remaining threats to our world." Naruto began. "He single-handedly decapitated Madara. He helped save this world and he deserves to be treated as a hero… and so does his brother…"

"N…Naruto…" Sasuke began as he lifted his head up shocked. "But… "

"I know he wanted it to be kept secret but seeing as he saved our world twice… Saved you countless of times… Brought you back to us… I think everyone deserves to know just how much of a hero he really is. If anyone deserves to be known as a hero… its Itachi Uchiha."

Sasuke's eyes practically burst into tears as he held Sakura close.

"I…I don't understand… I though… Itachi…"

"You didn't know?" Sasuke asked her quickly then turned to Naruto.

"I didn't tell her because Kakashi-sensei told me not to. Now that I know how… you truly feel about her maybe I should have… if it meant it would bring you back earlier…" Naruto said with a smile.

Sasuke looked down. "How did you find out?"

"Obito told me, Kakashi-sensei, and Captain Yamato."

"Then…let me tell the whole story. Obito left out important details that need to be said as well." Sasuke began. "Itachi Uchiha was ordered to destroy my entire clan. My father had our entire clan against the Government because we were set apart as a precaution following the attack of the Kyuubi. They blamed our clan so they pushed us away from everyone else and alienated us. My brother was the only one against my father but he worked as a double agent. He got information and passed it back and forth especially after he became an ANBU. After a while Danzo thought the only way to stop Civil war between Konoha and my clan, and eventually turning it into a World War… was to annihilate the entire clan.

"My brother…all he wanted was peace… so when Danzo suggested that he destroys the entire clan… He was told that the only way…to save me was to do it himself… That is what Danzo told him. The other elders and the Third had nothing to do with it. Obito lied about that little aspect… And so he killed them all… The reason I survived is because he loved me more than anyone else and I was his weakness… As long as I was around he would not be able to concentrate on anything but my safety. Throughout the entire time he was in Akatsuki he ensured the safety of Konoha. The only reason he showed up after the Third passed was to make sure Danzo was keeping his end of the bargain keeping me safe.

"Finally when he was resurrected he broke out of it somehow thanks to Naruto, and headed straight to Kabuto. I followed him because I wanted the truth. He said he would tell me after we defeated Kabuto, which we did. Before he left me again he showed me the truth of what happened through his sharingan. He told me that no matter what I do… he will always love me. Before this I was living in a strange blur. I didn't know what I was doing and I felt as if the want of revenge was commanding my actions. That blur went away when he did that. I resurrected Orocimaru temporarily just to go to a special place where my mother was temporarily resurrected.

"She…told me… that there is one huge weakness in our clan that is also our strength. I didn't understand until she explained to me my father's love for her that allowed him not to freak out on Itachi when they had private meetings, how Itachi did everything to protect me when I was around, and…that I myself was weak with…a certain person in our squad of team 7…" Sasuke took this moment to pause.

Sakura was crying and holding onto Sasuke but when she heard this she gasped and held him tighter. He wanted to hear it. He wanted him to admit it so she didn't feel like a fool.

"The Uchiha's greatest weakness… is love." He finished holding Sakura closer.

Sakura almost fell because these words made her weak in the knees. He loved her. She wasn't imagining this. Sasuke kissed her forehead and held her even closer.

Everyone was silent. They were surprised to not only see Sasuke professing his love to someone, but also to hear the story of his brother and the major weakness of his clan. Not many clans would go out and say their weakness to all the nations. Sasuke was brave to say this. If there were any enemies of him they knew who to target.

Finally, Naruto spoke up. "Alright…well… I think we should all rest now… Besides the war is over. I think it's time we heal wounds and rest."

Gaara and the rest of the Kage's finally appeared and bowed to Naruto. Naruto was surprised at first, but then realized he saved everyone. He and Sasuke both defeated Obito and Madara. Even the Kages could not handle Madara. Tsunade died for the cause.

Eventually Naruto was called to a new meeting. His first Kage gathering. There they discussed how the Ninja world was going to go on, and how they were going to try and implement peace. In the end they decided to change the ways of government. They would still have elders, ANBU, and the like, but there would be no more secrets among villages. There would still be secrets hidden from other villages for safety precautions but all government affairs would be known and voted on by every member of the government. This would definitely stop any possibility of revolt against particular clans from happening again.

For Sasuke, the Uchiha compound was resurrected but the walls were taken down. They were no longer cast aside from the village. They were once again part of Konoha. Naruto raised a special memorial for Itachi Uchiha among the memorials of other famous ninja who died heroes and those who died in the fourth ninja war.

Five years later Sasuke and Sakura had their hands full. They had married about two months after the war because they had conceived a child not even a week after the war had ended. They both had they taken the place of Danzo and the female elder by Naruto's side, but they had three children. Two boys and a pair of twin girls. The boy's name was Itachi after his uncle, the two girls were named Mikoto after Sasuke's mother, and Tsunade after Sakura's Shishou. Not to mention there was another baby on the way.

Naruto and Hinata married two years after the war and had a little boy named after Naruto's godfather Jiraya, and Hinata was expecting another soon.

After the fourth war it was peaceful. It would be until Naruto's death at a very old age. He was the first Hokage to live the longest.

Sasuke always made sure to give Sakura and his family everything until his death as well. He ensured that his family never forgot what the main secret of their clan was. This was important for all of their survival and to ensure that no member of the clan went on a streak of revenge ever again. By the time he died of old age, he had eight wonderful children, many, many grandchildren and a few great grandchildren.

Sakura was still at his side and about year later joined him in the heavens.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I'm sorry to tell you this but I am holding off on writing more of all of my Naruto stories. I am going to start writing a new fanfic which is actually the entire series in Sasuke's POV. I'm writing this for anyone who would like to see the series told in a different point of view. I know a person who does not even want to read or watch it because of Naruto being the "annoying traffic cone." So since I don't think she should not watch or read it because of one character I'm redoing the entire series as a fanfiction in Sasuke's POV. Once I'm finished i will try to go on with the stories...unless something sparks in me to keep writing...probably in the Manga...  
Clare Turner


End file.
